


it's in the heart

by palladium



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palladium/pseuds/palladium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when he felt horrible and totally the one to blame, Cory was still there to think otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's in the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://hockeyanonmeme.livejournal.com/872.html?thread=2101352#t2101352) at the hockeyanonmeme livejournal. Fixed it up a little.

He was a disappointment already into the first five minutes of the game, letting in 3 goals on 7 shots. He didn't know why— he just didn't feel it. He couldn't grasp it. He didn't know where the puck was going to land, which direction it was going; and the arena seemed to compose of just blurry shapes of different sizes, his eyes among the smallest and seemed only as wide as slits as he tried to gaze past his mask.

He couldn't.

Cory did much, much better. He was sharp in every angle and handled the Sabre's shots well. Roberto could only watch as the scene in front of him unfolded to a much better predicament, and the thought hit him again— Cory, he was much more younger and flexible than him, his movements were fluid and accurate, his confidence soared high. What Roberto saw then was something he couldn't grasp onto, but he understood it very clearly: this team could do better without him, and he knew it.

When the final horn sounded, the final a 5-3 loss, Roberto stood and walked back to their locker room, which only one or two players pat him on the head or shoulder and whispered, "It's okay Lou. We know you can do better." And he had to smile at them as an acknowledgement, before sitting down and asking himself, could he really? Letting in 3 goals on 7 shots after just coming back from his third shutout of the season? And even if he could do better, how long would that last him? A game? Two? Or maybe if he was lucky, four? Roberto stood up from his stall and clenched his hands at his sides, watching his teammates pat Cory on the head more than necessary and giving him a small smile and a "You were great out there, Schneids," at the corner of his eyes, while he took a deep breath and shifted off his gear.

The media weren't light on him — that was expected — and Lou knew they shouldn't have been. In his five seasons with the Franchise, only once had they actually commented on all the good things he had done in a game, and not questioning any bad plays at all.

The camera felt extremely bright, and he had to blink a few times to get used to it. By the time he was ready, he was being prompted a question. "How do you feel about today's loss, Roberto?"

Lou didn't look them in the eye. "It's too bad Schneids has to take the loss, because it should have been mine."

And it should have been.

The reporters continued to ask him how he felt, what was wrong, how could he have done better, why did he let in 3 goals, and among other similar questions he wished not to answer. But he had to. This was for his reputation— no, this was for the team, he had to answer each one truthfully and honestly, until one hit him the hardest—

"How would you feel if Mike decides to replace you with Cory Schneider permanently?"

Roberto felt his mouth go dry, his tongue darted out to moisten his lips, and he cleared his throat. His smile came naturally. "Wouldn't be surprised. With the way Schneids can goaltend, he's one of the best among all of the league's current goalies out there. He's got a sharp eye."

The reporter brought the mic back to himself, eyebrow quirked, "Have you ever wondered where that would leave you?"

Roberto shrugged, and gave a halfhearted smile, "As for me, I'm getting older each day." That got a chuckle out of the media crew.

After a few more questions, Roberto was released and he sat back down with a sigh. He picked up his spare clothes and shoved them into his duffle, not paying attention that soon the locker room was already empty. He decided to to finish packing up his stuff before heading on home, reminding himself not to turn on the TV to certain sports channels.

Just as he was about to stand up, a hand gently rested on his shoulder and Roberto was startled as he looked up, catching Cory's concerned eyes in a drought of confusion. "Lou," his sympathetic voice echoed in Roberto's ears, and Cory's hand rubbed his thumb comfortingly on the base of his shoulder. The action seemed so soothing, that Roberto swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth.

"Sorry," his voice was quiet, and Cory might have not even heard it if the locker room weren't deserted. Roberto's eyes were adverted from him and Cory stared at the fallen expression streaked on the older man's face.

Cory tightened his grip on Lou's shoulder, "For what?" he griped lightly, "Everyone has their bad days, you're not the only one. No one's blaming you, Lou, I know you will bounce back. You always do."

Roberto turned and gazed deep into Cory's, bitter mocha melting into a relaxing sea. "Sorry that you had to take the loss. It should've been mine."

"You've bailed my mistakes on some nights as well, there's nothing to apologize for." Cory's brows were furrowed slightly, and his deep blue eyes were fogged with concern as he stared into Roberto's remorseful ones.

"If I can't get my game ready, then I don't deserve to be here. I need to be hard on myself, Cory, I know I can do better, but I—"

Cory's hold on Roberto's was so tight that it could've been mistaken as anger and frustration. But instead, it was meant to steady the other goaltender, to comfort him, to lead him into the right direction to continue on with his career and look into the future. Cory's hand was enough to wake Roberto up.

"You are better. Don't ever think otherwise. It doesn't matter what everyone else says. It's about what's in the heart, it's about passion, and you have that." Cory's eyes softened and they glimmered as he held out a friendly, comforting smile. He let go of Roberto's shoulder and reached out to curl his arms around the other man's neck, giving him a few pats on the back, before sighing close to Lou's ear.

"This team needs you."

Roberto grasped blindly onto the back of Cory's shirt, the word "thanks" died in his throat, and he couldn't even muster up a sound of acknowledgment as he sat there with Cory's weight pressed against him in an empty locker room. His eyes were suddenly drawn to the dark vinyl floor underneath his feet, the contrast of the lighting in the room reflected upon the surface and it captured his attention.

When Cory pulled back, they stared at each other for a long while, before Roberto finally found his voice. "Thanks, Cory." He smiled possibly genuinely for the first time that night.

And that was all it took to get Roberto back on the right track.


End file.
